1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an optical assembly in which an optical fiber is optically connected to an optical device through an optical connector. The present invention also relates the optical assembly and an optical connector unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silicon photonics device in which an electrical element and an optical element are formed on a silicon substrate is described by R. Krishnamurthy in The Luxtera CMOS Integrated Photonic Chip in a Molex Cable [online), Chipworks, Dec. 3, 2012, [searched Apr. 11, 2014], Internet <URL:http://www.chipworks.com/blog/technologyblog/2012/12/03/the-luxtera-cmos-integrated-photonic-chip-in-a-molex-cable/> (hereinafter referred to as Non-Patent Document 1). Such a silicon photonics device is used to transmit and receive light. The silicon photonics device includes grating couplers on its surface to connect the silicon photonics device optically to optical fibers. The optical fibers are glued to a fiber holder with an epoxy resin, and the fiber holder is attached to the top of the silicon photonics device.